Mare
English Etymology 1 From "mare" from "mare, female horse" from from . Akin to "mare, female horse" ( "mare"), "mare, female horse" ( "mare"), "male horse, steed". Alternative etymology cites derivation via mere, miere, from (cf. Dutch merrie, German Mähre), from *''marxaz'' 'horse' (cf. Old English ), from markos (cf. ), from Iranian marikas (cf. Old Persian marikas 'male, manly'), from maryas (cf. Avestan mairya 'man; male animal'); akin to Sanskrit máryas 'young man; stallion'. More at marry. Pronunciation * * , * Noun # An adult female horse. # A foolish woman. #* 2007, Hester Browne, Little Lady, Big Apple #: The silly mare phoned your mother, talking about applying for a mortgage, and we don't want that, do we? Translations * Albanian: pelë * Ancient Greek: * Armenian: , * Basque: * Breton: kazeg * Catalan: * Crimean Tatar: baytal * Croatian: * Czech: , * Danish: * Dutch: * Erzya: * Esperanto: * Faroese: * Finnish: * French: * German: Stute , Mähre * Greek: * Guaraní: kavaju kuña * Hungarian: * Icelandic: , * Ido: * Interlingua: cavalla * Irish: * Italian: * Korean: 암말 (ammal) * Latin: * Lithuanian: * Macedonian: * Maori: hoiho uwha * Norwegian: * Occitan: , * Old Church Slavonic: * Old Irish: * Pashto: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: làir * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: , * Taos: yàwo’óna * Telugu: ఆడ గుర్రం (aaDa gurraM) * Turkish: * Welsh: caseg Coordinate terms * colt, filly, foal, pony, stallion Etymology 2 , from mera, mære, from (cf. Dutch (dial.) , German (dial.) , Old Norse ( > Danish , Swedish 'incubus, nightmare')), from . Akin to Old Irish Morrígain 'elf queen', Polish 'nightmare', Czech 'nightmare, moth'. Pronunciation * * , * Noun # A type of evil spirit thought to sit on the chest of a sleeping person; also the feeling of suffocation felt during sleep; a nightmare. # (Shortening of ) A nightmare; a frustrating or terrible experience. #: I'm having a complete '''mare' today.'' Derived terms * nightmare Etymology 3 From . Pronunciation * , Noun # A dark, large circular plain; a “sea”. # On Saturn's moon Titan, a large expanse of what is thought to be liquid hydrocarbons. Anagrams * * amer. * Erma * ream Category:English nouns with irregular plurals Category:English words with multiple etymologies Category:Horses Category:Mammals ---- Catalan Etymology From mater. Noun mare # mother Category:Catalan nouns ---- Corsican Noun mare # sea ---- Danish Etymology From . Noun # incubus, succubus Related terms * Inflection ---- Dutch Pronunciation * Noun mare (plural: maren, diminutive: maartje) # (formal) message, report, story # (formal) rumor # depression in non-volcanic stone, cf maar Synonyms * tijding, gerucht, verslag, verhaal Related terms * vermaard, vermaarde ---- French Etymology from , of origin, from from from . Akin to "lake, sea" ( ), , "pond, pool, mere" ( ). Pronunciation * * Noun # puddle # pool Anagrams * * amer * arme, armé * rame, ramé ---- Italian Pronunciation * * Noun # sea Related terms * ammarare * frutto di mare * lupo di mare * marea * mareggiata * maremoto * maretta * marina * marinaio * marinara * marinare * marino See also * oceano - ocean Anagrams * * arme * erma * mera * rame * rema ---- Latin Etymology From . Noun # sea Inflection Derived terms * Mare Balticum * Mare Germanicum * marīnus * maritimus Noun mare # (man). ---- Old English Etymology . Pronunciation * Noun # nightmare, evil spirit Declension Descendants * English: mare ---- Romanian Etymology Pronunciation * Adjective # big, large, great Inflection Noun # sea Declension ---- Sonsorolese Noun mare # boy Category:Sonsorolese nouns af:mare an:mare ast:mare ca:mare cs:mare co:mare de:mare et:mare el:mare es:mare eu:mare fa:mare fr:mare fy:mare ga:mare gl:mare ko:mare hr:mare io:mare id:mare it:mare sw:mare ku:mare lo:mare la:mare lt:mare hu:mare ml:mare nl:mare ja:mare oc:mare pl:mare pt:mare ro:mare ru:mare scn:mare simple:mare sk:mare fi:mare sv:mare ta:mare te:mare tr:mare vi:mare zh:mare